The Return of the Green Ranger
by BoukenGreen
Summary: [DT] AU Somehow the green rangers powers get reenergized and tommy's nephew gets them plz R&R Rated M for later Chapters
1. Gaining of the powers

Disclaimer: I do not own the rangers just the plot and Andrew and if I did then I would not be Writing this in a trailer

**The Return of the Green Ranger**

"Late again Mr. Kermish? " Principle Randall Catches me as i walk into to the office to sign in. Normally this is when the smartass part of me comes out and says something, but I know that I am going to have to keep my mouth shut if she is going to bye my latest excuse.

"yes ma'am I left home and got caught behind the train while I was on my way here so my mom was not able to write me a note." which is a lie. I just over slept which is a trait I guess i inherited from my uncle because from what I have been told he was always late and would forget his head if it was not attached.

"Nice try Mr. Kermish, but you have Three days detention with Dr. Oliver, and the only reason you are getting it with your uncle is because of the stupid board policy that says that the newest teacher gets detention duty. Now go off to class before you are any later." At lunch I catch up with my friends: Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent

"Man that" I look around to see if Randall is near us, "Randall is a bitch."

"Late Again?" Conner asks me. "What excuse did you use this time and what did she give you?"

"Train and three days detention with Uncle Tommy."

"Brutal man." Ethan says as Uncle Tommy walks up to the table

"Andrew, what did you do to land up with me for three days?" Uncle Tommy Asks me.

"Give you three guesses and the first two don't count." I say to him.

"You was late and used the train excuse."

"Correct."

"Don't use that excuse again it did not work for me in high school and it is not going to work for you either. That goes for all of you." Uncle Tommy tells us as the bell rings to go to class

"End of our freedom and back to sleep we go." I say to the gang as we leave.

"I still do not know how you maintain A's and B's when are you do is sleep." Trent says as we walk into Uncle Tommy's classroom

"Not in here I don't Uncle Tommy would have my head and besides after lunch I am awake." I say as i take a piece of paper from my binder and make into a ball and fling it at Trent. It hits him in the back of his head and when it does he turns around and gives me a middle finger.

"Trent stay over after class." Uncle tommy tells him. When Uncle Tommy has his back to the class writing up today's assignment Trent gives me a look and if looks could kill he would be sitting on death row. Then he turns back around to listen to Uncle Tommy for the rest of the lesson.

"What did Dr. O want Trent?" Kira asks him when he comes out of Uncle Tommy's room at the end of the period

"Just that I have been awarded an art scholarship to the school of my choice in the fall after I graduate." He says as we walk to the parking lot before I go back to Uncle Tommy's room for detention.

"Good for you, so you was not in trouble for flipping me off?" I ask him.

"Nah, in fact when I asked him about it he said that he did not even see it and you probably deserved it."

"Are we still up for training when I get through with my detention?"

"Sure, maybe Dr. O will join us." Conner says as they leave and I go back to Uncle Tommy's room to start my detention.

"Get in the jeep Andrew we are going to the woods for your detention."

"Let me guess if i find something prehistoric you will let me off detention the rest of my time? Conner Ethan and Kira told me that you gave them the same bargain."

"Yea I will, but remind me to kill them when we train in 30 minutes ok."

"Yes sir" I say to him with a laugh. After walking around for about 10 minutes I just happen to fall into a sinkhole and land fat on my ass in what looks like to be a lab. After I get up and make sure that nothing is broken i notice a gold coin with what looks to be a three finger claw in the middle of the coin. I put the coin into my pocket and start to smile to my self thinking i have just gotten out of detention when I see Uncle Tommy in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Uncle Tommy asks me in a stern voice.

"Honestly I do not know I was walking in the woods when I fell into a sinkhole and landed in here and found this." I say as I try to hand him the coin and then all of a sudden my body starts twitching and is surrounded by what looks like green electricity and then I look at my body and see though a visor, why in the hell am I looking though a visor, what looks like to be green spandex covering my body.

"Say power down there is some explaining I need to do plus I need to run some tests on that coin." Uncle Tommy says to me.

"Power down" I say and the spandex disappears from my body "Okay what just happened Uncle Tommy?"

"You know about the Power Rangers?"

"Yea, why shouldn't I"

"I am a ranger and Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent are also rangers and that coin you just gave me allowed me to become the green ranger when i was a teenager just like you did but the power coin was drained by Lord Zedd. I just need to see how the coin is getting power again, and how much it has, and if it can sustain it's power."

"What if it is able to sustain its power?" I say to him.

"Then I will have no choice but to make you a ranger because with you knowing about us it would seem unfair to give the power to someone else."

"What is this I hear about a new ranger?" Conner asks Uncle Tommy as he was coming in. "What are you doing here Andrew?" He says noticing me for the first time

"What can't I visit my uncle after I just happen to fall into a sinkhole that landed me into his lab?" I say innocently.

"Yes so did me, Conner and Ethan before we became rangers." Kira told me.

"So Dr. O. What is this new power going to be?" Trent asks as Uncle Tommy comes forward holding what looks like an old morpher with I tried not to think my coin in it and gives it to me.

"I ran my preliminary tests and it looks like the coin is fully energized ,but i have to wait until Mesagog attacks and there is a battle. Until then the power is safe i want you to have it until the first attack. Then I will have to run another test to see if the power will hold. To Morph just have to point your morpher in the sky ,and then in front of you and yell 'it's morphin time'

and then 'DragonZord' the rest will come to you when you morph."

A/N Will Andrew keep his power and what else will happen. Plz hit the little purple button and review


	2. Rules

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1 for it do not feel like typing it again and just bring the lawyers on I will beat them singlehandly**

**The Rules**

"Now that you have the power there are 3 basic rules you need to follow.

No. 1. Do not use your power for personal gain. No. 2. Never eslcate a battle unless mesagog forces you to and 3 never revel your identity no one unless former rangers may know that you are a power ranger. Those were the same rules that was giving to me when I first became a ranger" Tommy says.

"now you have 2 informal rules you need to follow." Kira told me as soon as Uncle Tommy was finished talking, "no.1 is that you have to go shopping and get some green clothes and no internet does not work for this because it would take to long for the clothes to get there."

"rule numeral 2 is that you have to wash all of the zords by hand" Trent tells me. "just like I had to do when I joined the team." He adds.

"What about the Dragonzord it is underwater?" I proclaimed to the team just as the alarm goes off signifying a monster attack/

"Ok, Andrew this is the first test of your powers play it safe out there and may the power protect you all."

A/N Sorry for the short chapter wanted to get one up before the end of break. I promise not to abandon this fic and will update as soon as I have time from school and basketball. Plz make me happy and press the little purple button and review later


	3. dragonzord

"Hey Dr. O when are we going to start tr?" Conner starts to ask as the alarms start going off in the lab.

"Looks like Mesagog has not wasted any time in trying me" I say to them as we see the tyrannodrones attack downtown Reefside .

"Andrew stand down, we want to surprise Mesagog with you during a monster attack after he grows not during a normal tyrannodrone attack" Uncle Tommy says as the others get ready to morph.

"Dino Thunder Power Up" Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Uncle Tommy say.

"White Ranger Dino Power" Trent says after the rest of the gang morphed and they took there riders and atvs to the battle field. After 20 minutes of fighting tyrannodrones and a new monster called Kuzit and after they defeated Kuzit with the z-rex blaster and Mesagog made it grow I knew it was time to unleash the Dragonzord

"Hold on guys I'm coming with a little fire power"

"Good because we need it." Trent says as they call their own zords into battle. All right here we go.

"It's Morphin Time, Dragonzord."

"Who invited you to the party ?" Kuzit said as I came up on the battle field .

"Who said I was invited, I am crashing this party with my Dragonzord." I say as I prepare to call the zord from the sea. The zord must have transported to Reefside when I gained the power because it got here remarkably fast. As soon as I deployed missiles and hit Kuzit with them he bit the dust.

"lets get back to the Dino cave and then Andrew can start washing the zords" Uncle Tommy says to the group as we go to the riders and atv's when all of a sudden I fell a tingling sensation goingf though my body and when we land I get up and ask.

"Where in the hell are we?"


	4. Where Am I

**Disclaimer: **Nope still don't own them check back in a couple of million years

Author notes: Where did Andrew ended up is reveled this chapter. Plus we get a few new Characters introduced to the story

Last time on The Return of the Green Ranger 

"lets get back to the Dino cave and then Andrew can start washing the zords" Uncle Tommy says to the group as we go to the riders and atv's when all of a sudden I feel a tingling sensation going though my body and when we land I get up and ask.

"Where in the hell are we?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Deca, what just happened" I say to the ship's computer as I regained my footing after being thrown down to the floor .

"sensors indicated that a wormhole opened up and we have detected an intruder onboard the ship."

"thanks Deca I'll go check it out."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Where am I say to myself once I got up and checked my body for injuries."  
"guys come in can you hear me." I say into my communicator. "dang it wonderful time for my communicator to be on the fritz" I say to no one in particular as I start to walk around I suddenly run into the red ranger because he starts to fight with me as soon as he sees me. " wowowowow I don't want to fight you. I come in peace. I got caught in a wormhole and just landed here I am from the year 2006 and I am a power ranger." Why I said that I have no idea but I did not feel like getting my ass kicked by one of the most powerful red rangers of all time.

"Who gave you your powers and this is 199 I am on a mission to find my sister Karone. Power Down. My name is Andros Karovan and I come from the Planet KO-35 what is your name and who gave you your powers?"

"My name is Andrew Kermish and I can't tell you what who gave me my powers because doing so would alter the time line and I might not get them."

" Ok fair enough but only if you help me if we run into trouble."

"Hey Andros is there a training program I could possibly use, because I had just received my powers when I feel though the wormhole and I have not gotten use to them yet."

"Yes lets head to the simideck. Deca run program cog training 1. Suit up Andrew. Let's Rocket."

"Right Its Morphin Time Dragonzord" all of a sudden I feel a tingling sensation though my body and think he we go aging to myself as I fall though another time hole and thrown to who knows where.

"Wait a minute Andrew should be taking out some of the cogs. Deca quit program and search for Andrew as he moves to the bridge to start helping in the search of him.

"Andrew is no longer in this galaxy do you want me to start searching the next galaxy?"

"no. Dammit what the hell happened? Don't answer that Deca. Andrew wherever you may be let the power protect you."  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Present Day

"Anybody know where Andrew is?" Tommy asked as the Dino Thunder team made its why back to the lab.

"Tommy, Andrew got thrown into a time hole there is no telling if he went into the past or the feature either way it is not good and I've already started a search for him." Haley said.

"Ok thank you Haley, he is my only living blood relative now and where ever he might have ended up let the power protect him."

Author notes 2: ok I lied Andrew is thrown into another time hole plz don't kill me dodges everything thrown at him and to explain how Tommy is Andrew's uncle Andrew is David's son and when David died he asked Tommy to look after him in his will. Don't worry I have already started working on chapter 5 and if anyone can guess where I sent Andrew to you can have one character added to the story that you want so press the little purple story and leave me a review. later


	5. 1995

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out but a lot of stuff was going on in my life plus I lost all of the original work that I had on paper for this fic so finally here is the next part of THE RETURN OF THE GREEN RANGER.

This chapter takes place during "The Power Transfer"

Chapter 5

1995

COMMAND CENTER

"Alpha, I have detected a change in the morphing grid. Please turn the viewing globe to Angel Grove Park."

"Zordon who is he? Thankfully the sleep cloud has not got to him yet."

"I do not know but teleport him and the three teens here at once"

"Right away Zordon. Teleporting Now"

"Zordon, Alpha what is going on" Andrew and Rocky said at the same time to there surprise

"I WILL TELL YOU IN A MINUTE ROCKY BUT FIRST TO OUR NEW ARRIVAL, HOW DID YOU GET THE GREEN POWER COIN AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME??"

"I am from the future and found the green dragon coin in Uncle Tommy's lab when I was on detention and was brought back here. Where are the other rangers?"

"THEY ARE ON A MISSION TO ANOTHER PLANET TO TRY TO GET A LEGENDARY WEAPON THAT WILL HELP IN A POWER TRANSFER THAT IS UPCOMING BECAUSE JASON, ZACK, AND TRINI HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO THE INTERNATIONAL PEACE CONFRENCE AND WE NEED THREE REPLACMENTS THAT I HAVE ALREADY CHOSEN.

"What can we do to help Zordon?" Rocky asked.

"You need to go to Angel Grove park and destroy the gas machine please observe the viewing globe."

"So the way to destroy the machine would be to go where the gas is not and knock it out of the sky," Adam said.

"YES AND THE CITY NEEDS YOUR HELP IN DESTROYING THE MACHINE"

"We can handle it"

"Good luck my friends." Andrew says as they are teleported out.

"Zordon, I know that Ninjor made the Power Coins and I was wondering if you knew where he was so I could teleport over there to see if he can fix my coin and send me back to my own time because my uncle is freaking out and blaming himself for me disappearing."

"YES ALPHA HAS A MAP THAT CAME WITH THE COINS AND THE COORDINATES ARE SAVED TO THE TELPEORTAION SYSTEM. ALPHA WILL TERLEPORT YOU THERE AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"Thank you Zordon I will return with the new power"


	6. Enter the General

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect Andrew and General Joseph Dickson belongs to General Joseph Dickson who has gracious allowed me to use him with permission so I now present to you chapter 6 of The Return of the Green Ranger.

"Oh man Alpha could have landed me a little closer to the temple." Andrew whine to himself "hopefully Zedd has not sensed me otherwise I am fucked because I do not want to morph just incase my power does not hold out and it sends me to another time area."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Somewhere in space on Serpentera

"What the fuck Goldar how can the Green Ranger be here I drained the power from that damm coin 2 months ago. Goldar send some putties to the desert of despair. Get rid of this new nescience before the rangers even know of him" Lord Zedd said in a rage

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in the desert

After about 10 minutes of walking though the desert Andrew has yet to see some putties and is thinking that, he is in the clear when all of a sudden putties come out in the open.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU CLAY BRIANS FUCKING DOING HERE" Andrew says when all of a sudden a portal opens up beneath them and they fall though when Andrew hears a voice.

"Here you go Edd a present because I am just a nice guy and send me something a little more of a challenge next time."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

One second later in Serpentera

"That should take care of that pesic.. WHAT THE FUCK DICKSON YOU FUCKING BASTARD" Zedd says as soon as the putties land on his head "Goldar turn this zord around and get to the desert of despair I am going to end this once and for all"

"But what about the other rangers my lord want they get the sword?"

"yes but zordon could have just teleported them to the command center and the three old power brats could just physically give the coins to the other rangers the sword is just a way for them to kept enough power for one or two more morphs but this the sword makes

It easier now move."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So let me get this straight you are from the year 2030 and have the power to open up time portals so I can get back home and you have created your own team of rangers in 2023." Andrew said

"Yes but know you have a mission to complete and get your ninjetti powers on Phaedos"

"But I thought the ninja power was in the temple of power?" A surprised Andrew asks General Dickson.

"Yes but the ninjetti power is more powerful then ninja so are you ready?"

"Yea oh what is that thing in the sky"

"Oh that just hold on a sec let me give a little present to Edd." General Dickson says as Serpentera suddenly finds its tail in its mouth much to the hatred of Lord Zedd who screams so loud that the whole planet heard him say

"YOU FUCKING BASTERD DICKSON I WILL FUCKING GET YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I EVER FUCKING DO."

"Yea whatever Edd kept saying that you fucking son of a bitch"

"This is supposed to be a kids show right General?"

"Naw this is an Alternate Universe I can say whatever the fuck I want to now before we leave let me repair your coin and give it an upgrade and the dragonzord will now be up to par with the rest of the dino thunder zords"

"Thank you"

"Are you ready"

"Sure let's get this over with"

"Ok just step though the portal here and we will be there"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the Beach on Phaedos

"Titan what are you doing back here and who is this with you?" Duclea said as they landed on the beach

"I got this General I heard that there was a great power here is it true I was sent on a mission"

Then without warning Andrew's feet was sweep up from him and duclea's staff was plunged into his stomach and duclea said "You must be related to the falcon Tommy Oliver because he did the same thing"

"He is my Uncle and I was brought here by the General to get an upgrade to my powers"

"Oh yes follow me" after walking for 10 minutes they finally reach the plateau. Duclea started a fire and told Andrew to look deep within him and release his animal spirit and when he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see that he was now in a green Ninja outfit with the dragon symbol that is on his coin on the front of his outfit.

"Young Andrew you are loyal and strong. You are the mighty Dragon. Go back to earth and may the power protect you."

"Andrew before we go there is one thing I need to take care of and that is sending Edd back to the deserted planet because he does have to destroy it to keep the time line correct. I hate to do it but let me leave him with a parting gift there you go Dickson says as a giant lay and a flowered hat and giant dress appears on the zord as Dickson sends it back to the deserted planet. Thank you Duclea I suspect that we will see each other soon.

A/N yay I got 2 chapter out in one day plz review and for any questions plz read general-joseph-dickson shadow force stories


	7. Back Home

Disclaimer: nope don't own any one expect Andrew power rangers are owned by saban and Disney and General Joseph Dickson is owned by General-Joseph-Dickson.

Andrew: Before we go back I need to give the map back to Zordon before Uncle Tommy and the others need it later on to get the ninja coins and zords

Dickson: Right here we go just step though this vortex.

Dickson opens a vortex that will take them to the command center and they both step though

Andrew: Here you go Alpha here is the map safe and sound.

Alpha: Thank you Andrew

Alpha puts the map away for safe keeping

Zordon: Welcome Back Dragon and greetings to you General.

Dickson: Thank you Zordon I am glad that I was finally able to track down that moving energy signature.

Zordon: Why did you take him to Phaedos general?

Dickson: Because you know as where as I do that the ninjetti power is a more powerful then ninja. Plus I also unlocked the dragonheart pulse for him because he will need it when he goes back to his own time.

Zordon: Are you sure you know what you are doing general?

Dickson: Yes mesagog is as tough as they come. I am sorry to cut this visit short but I know that Tommy is worried sick about Andrew so we must be going.

Zordon: Have a safe trip General and Andrew nay the power protect you

Dickson: Lets go Andrew your Uncle is worried about you

Andrew: Ok lets go

Dickson opens a vortex and they step though to revel themselves in the dino cave.

Tommy: Joe what are you doing here do you know what happened to Andrew?

Dickson: I don't even get a hello. Don't worry Andrew is right here I found him in the Desert of Despair after what he says is an interesting journey.

Andrew: yea after we destroyed Kuzit I went to teleport back to the dino cave when I suddenly found myself aboard the Astro Megaship. Then I ran into Andros and we had started training when next thing I know I am in Angel Grove in 1994.

Tommy: How did you end up there?

Dickson: I am guessing that the power coin was trying to go back to its most stable form when Andrew tried to morph. I am just glad that I found him and he is now a ninjetti warrior with the dragon guiding him.

Tommy: what about his zord

Dickson: I upgraded the Dragonzord to be on par with the rest of the dino zords and it is still controlled by the dragon dagger.

Tommy: Have you been able to find Kim yet Joe?

Dickson: sorry Tommy, I haven't had any luck yet but I am searching all over the galaxy for her

Tommy: ok and the guest room is open if you need to use it and Andrew I need to talk to you for a minute

Andrew: Whats up Uncle Tommy?

Tommy: How would you like for me to formally adopt you?

Andrew: are you serious?

Tommy: yea I have been thinking about this for a while.

Andrew: cool I have been secretly hoping that you would for a while.

Tommy: we will make it official tomorrow. I just have to call Jason and find out how Max is doing.

A/N ok Max is Kim and Tommy's son and all Thanks go to General Joseph Dickson for allowing me to use his character and for a really funny read be sure to check out his story Reflections of a Red Ranger: the Series


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own anyone expect Andrew all others belong to their respective owners so back off with the lawyers thank you.

A/N This takes place about a week after Tommy adopts Andrew.

Andrew: Dad phone call

Tommy picks up the phone

Tommy: Hello

Unknown Caller: Tommy, we have big trouble somehow the psychos have escaped their data cards and are on earth.

Tommy: Damn that's just what we need thanks Andros. Do you know if they have made it to Reefside yet?  
Andros. No unforntley I do not but it looks like psycho pink has found a new host body somehow.

Tommy: No it can't be. Ok I got to get the team together and let them know so that they know what we are up against. May the power protect you .

Andros: You too Tommy.

(After the phone call)

Tommy: Guys report to the Dino Cave something just came up.

Conner: what's up Dr. O

Tommy: I just got a call from Andros the red space ranger and he told me that the psychos are back.

Andrew: No way I thought that the Galaxy and Space got rid of them years ago

Tommy: No only psycho pink was destroyed the rest was put in data cards but somehow she found a new host body.

Conner: How is that possibly?

Trent: if it took two teams to defeat them how in the hell are we going to defeat them

Kira: For once use your head Trent we have the most feared person among evil doers and the most feared zord in all of history.

Ethan: Kira's right Trent there is nothing to worry about and besides when has a ranger ever died in battle

Tommy: once, Kendrix died in battle against psycho pink but was revived when the galaxy rangers reached Mirinoi

Andrew: How do we go about destroying them?

Tommy: Simple we train and get ready for the fight of our lives.


End file.
